Avenue B
by domslove
Summary: Six years ago Roger told her it was over. Mimi went on with her life and picked up the pieces. Then he walks into her studio for a lesson.Can she forgive him? Can he finally come to terms with their disease? post RENT M for language ON HOLD
1. holy shit! mimi?

_Avenue B_

_Ch 1- Golden_

"And a five-six-seven-hit! boom! Yes you got it Trey….Sam, watch your arms chica….steady and UP…Liana _good_ chiquita…Belle lock it…tighter! Good girl…Luce stay on TOP of that beat chica! NOT before it on TOP! Ana! Ready and POP! See?" Maria Marquez said as she demonstrated to her advanced hip hop class.

"No 'Ria (a/n pronounced ree-ah) I'm NEVER gonna get that sequence!" a sweaty girl proclaimed, "Argh every single time I-"Hold it chica don't say it. You'll psych yourself out and do it worse" her instructor interrupted.

"But Ma-"No buts! The show is in a month! Focus all of you! You are a part of the Dance Company for a reason! All you need to do is focus! My six year old pays attention better then you all right now!"

"Mia be reasonable-"Hahaha Sam…just for that you will all have to do it again! So ready?" she interrupted

"Marquez!" a voice barked from the doorway

"Si?" the dancer said turning to face her co-worker/co-owner of Avenue B Dance Studio.

"Maya needs you" Ari replied, gently pushing the little girl in the room

"YES" Trey whispered from the back

"hahahaha not funny, Trey. Fine all of you get out…I'm on mommy duty" Maria sighed, turning to her daughter, "Hola mija"

"Mami!" the little girl squealed as she ran to her mother

Maya was the complete opposite of her mother. Maria was honey skinned with brown eyes, curly black brown hair; she is also HIV positive and intends to keep it that way (a/n as in not let it advance to AIDS). Her daughter on the other hand had shiny, golden blonde, ringlet-y hair and had green eyes. She was a miracle. Both of Maya's parents have HIV… she however was negative….a miracle.

"Mia?" Ari asked tentatively

"Yes Chica?"

"Can you please teach the Johnson- Jefferson tango/salsa class for me? jake's got reservations and-"Enough said" Maria interrupted, "I'll do it"

"Thank you soo much Mia!! O and get a company kid to stay…it's a life partner ceremony, two women. They're bringing one guy, his girlfriend, and two other single guys so you'll need another girl so the two extra guys can have partners" Ari continued

"Yeah no problem. Liana?" Maria said, looking at her last remaining student, "Stay and help?"

"Fine Mia, but only if you go over that last sequence with me again?" the teen begged

"Done and Thanks chica. Ari, I'll see ya tomorrow right?"

"Hells yes! Bye 'Ria, Maya, Liana!" the dancer shouted walking out the door

"Alright mija what do you need to tell me?" Maria said looking at her daughter

"¡Mamá¡conseguí una estrella en mi papel!" the little girl squealed

"Bueno para usted mile" Maria answered smiling, "Now you wanna get another don't cha? So go sit by the CD player and do your homework".

"k Mami."

"Good girl. Liana? We've got twenty minutes do you wanna go over that sequence?" Maria said, looking at her student.

"Sure Mia.- CRASH-"Fuck Cohen! Get that damned camera out of my face!" an all to familiar voice interrupted, accompanied by the crashing open of Avenue B's main entrance.

"Never mind. It looks like your lesson is early" the teen finished

"Roger give it back!!" a voice whined

Maria braced herself and faced the wall, as the door to the practice room opened.

A black woman walked in, pulling a guy with curly blonde hair in behind her.

"Hello? Maria? I'm Joanne and this is my friend Roger", the woman said to Maria's back, "the rest are-"Hush Pookie we're here-"just arriving""

"Nice to see you" the Latina whispered, turning to look them, her past, in the eye for the first time in six years.

"Holy shit….Mimi?" Joanne whispered

_A/N it's short….but I had to end it there. sorry. My Spanish is off a site so if it's wrong. sorry. My writing style is different then some….so it's simple if you don't like it, don't read it_

_TRANSLATON:_

**_¡¡Mamá¡conseguí una estrella en mi papel!_**

**_Bueno para usted mile_**

_Mommy!! I got a star on my paper!_

_Good for you honey_

_R/R please…flames are not appreciated b/c any intelligent person is able to criticize civily...CONSTRUCTIVE critics are welcome_


	2. and so it begins

Avenue B 

_Chapter Two: and so it begins_

Saran VD- thank you o so much!

* * *

FYI-I own nothing except people you don't recognize.

* * *

"Joanne," Mimi said softly, looking at her old friend for the first time in over six years. 

"Joanne? I could have sworn you just said _her_ name," Mark Cohen whispered, as he backed into the room filming a shocked Roger.

"Hey Mark," Mimi said softly, trying desperately to ignore the man with long blonde hair, "How are you?"

"Meems?"

"Mami!" Maya shouted, running toward them, "¡Su buscapersonas se fue!!!"

"Mami?" Mark whispered, stunned.

"Gracias mija," Mimi said, pulling out a pill and putting it in her mouth.

"¿Quién es ellos?"

" Maya, these are my…friends," Mimi said slowly.

"Hola!" the girl yelled before running off.

"Mimi!" Maureen shouted, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen after Maya ran off.

"Yeah Mau?"

"Come here and give me a hug!"

Smiling, Mimi walked over and threw her arm around her friend.

When they parted, Mimi looked at Jo and Maureen.

"Congratulations on the... second wedding! I guess I'm supposed to try and teach you all to dance?"

"Try being the operative word," Collins said rolling his eyes and hugging his friend, "How are you Meems?"

"I'm ok. Maya keeps me on my toes," she answered with a smile.

"She's beautiful," a red headed girl said from behind Collins, "Hi! India. I'm Mark's fiancé."

"O…Hi! That's great!" Mimi answered, trying to conceal her shock.

"Don't try to hide it Meems," Mau said laughing, "We were all shocked when we heard!"

"I think it's gre-" ¡ Maaamiii, soy cansado¡Tómeme en casa!" Maya cried from the corner.

"Maya-Angelique! Don't whine, mija," Mimi said walking over and picking up her daughter, "Why don't you go into the office with Liana? She can help you call Papi. Ask him or Ryan if they can pick you up."

" 'Kay," Maya yawned, as Liana led her out into the lobby.

"Papi?" Roger whispered.

"No…Roger, he's-"Save it," he responded before storming out.

"Meems… I better go after him," Mark said sighing, " And this time? Don't be a stranger."

"Bye Mark."

"I think 'Dia and I will go to," Collins said, kissing Mimi's cheek, "We'll talk soon."

Nodding Mimi watched them leave.

"Finally!" Maureen, shouted when the boys and India had left.

"What?" Mimi asked, taken aback.

"Girl talk time…_now_," Mau demanded, plopping herself on the floor.

Sighing, Mimi nodded.

"So…..?" Mau prodded.  
"So?"

"I think what she's trying to ask is…how old is Maya?" Jo asked cautiously.

"She's six," Mimi said simply.

"So is she-"You_ cheated on Roger_?" Maureen interrupted, "Who do you think you are, _me?_ Before I met Pookie, I mean."

"No!" Mimi said, "She's Roger's"

"What about 'Papi'?" Jo asked calmly.

"Mia?" a voice interrupted.

"Yes Liana?" she asked.

"I'm going to meet Mikey at my apartment and he'll take My (aka Maya) home."

"Thank you! Your ballet class is free next week," her instructor said gratefully.

"Thanks 'Ria!" the girl said happily before walking out.

"Do you want to know the whole story?" Mimi sighed, looking back at her friends.

"Yes."

" Ok…it started…I guess…well …my white count was…weird. I was throwing up and didn't feel well, for like…two weeks before he ended it. I didn't say anything to Roger because I knew he would worry. I found out I was almost two months pregnant. I was scared of how he would react. He's so afraid of the disease and I knew he wouldn't want to pass it on to an innocent child. He found a copy of my lab results. Roger being…well…Roger, accused me of using and not taking AZT. We fought and it was over," Mimi said, straining to keep her voice steady, " I went to my loft thinking that we'd make up the next day, but when I woke up, he had packed my things in a box and placed them by my door."

"He's such a moron," Maureen said, when Mimi paused.

"Yes, well I didn't say anything about Maya because I was upset and …forgot. I called Benny and told him I wanted to move by the end of the month. Then I went for a walk. I walked everywhere. I went by NYU and saw Mikey Romero… Maya's 'papi'. I knew him from back home. He was studying dance and choreography there. We talked and I told him everything. Eventually he decided we should move in together. I would take night classes while he worked, and visa versa," Mimi said slowly, "His mom raised him alone and he wanted to be there for Maya, even though she's not his. Seven months later Maya-Angelique Romero Davis Marquez was born. Two years later, Mikey's boyfriend, Ryan Duville moved in. Around that time, I met Ari and we decided to open Avenue B Dance. We let kids work here to help pay for classes. Mikey is dancing on Broadway and Ryan is a stage manager for an off-Broadway play. Mikey is Papi and Ryan is…well, Ryan. Both of them are negative."

"Mimi…you need to tell him," Joanne said slowly.

"I know…I just don't know how to," the Latina said softly.

"You need to tell him soon. Did you see his face when he saw her? And when she said Papi…"

"I know Joanne...it's just a lot," Mimi said.

"Uhm…Meems? I don't really know how to ask this but…is Maya HIV positive?" Maureen asked cautiously.

"No. She's perfectly normal…Roger is listed as a guardian, along with Mikey and Ryan in case something happens to me. I've been in perfect health since she was born…no colds or anything."

"You need to talk to him soon," Joanne said standing, "He needs to know. You didn't see him after you broke up…he was acting the way he did when you went missing. I think he thought you got sick and died alone."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Mau asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, we're _all_ coming back. It's time to put this family back together again," she said getting up.

Nodding, Mimi walked them to the door and said goodbye.

As soon as the couple had left, Mimi went to the studios phone and dialed Mikey's number.

"Mimi? Did he show up there? Liana said you knew the people in the tango and salsa class," a voice said from the other side of the line.

"¡Joda¿Dios por qué tengo yo que tratar con este ahora¡El me dejó, por qué hace cuido aún¡Dios, Mikey este tan es jodido arriba¡Yo no tendría que tratar con esta mierda ya¿Por qué aún freakin cuida yo¿El obviamente doesn't...Damn él Señor ...O qué soy supuesto hacer?" Mimi shouted angrily.

"Enfríe el polluelo. ..Don't permitió que él molestarle, el amor. El no tiene poder sobre usted. EL terminó la relación. ..YOU hizo nada malo. ¡Maya es el nuestro! Ella pertenece a usted, a Ryan, y a mí. ¡El no puede venir cerca de ella sin nuestro dice tan¿Bien? Calme y vuelva a casa pronto. Ryan, lo bendice, la cena hecha para nosotros," her friend replied.

"Si," she said.

* * *

TRANSLATION!!

"¡Joda¿Dios por qué tengo yo que tratar con este ahora¡El me dejó, por qué hace cuido aún¡Dios, Mikey este tan es jodido arriba¡Yo no tendría que tratar con esta mierda ya¿Por qué aún freakin cuida yo¿El obviamente doesn't...Damn él Señor ...O qué soy supuesto hacer?"

_Fuck! God why do I have to deal with this now? He left me, why do I even care! God, Mikey this is so fucked up! I shouldn't have to deal with this shit anymore! Why do I even freakin care? He obviously doesn't...Damn him...O Lord what am I supposed to do? _

_and…._

"Enfríe el polluelo. ..Don't permitió que él molestarle, el amor. El no tiene poder sobre usted. EL terminó la relación. ..TU hizo nada malo. ¡Maya es el nuestro! Ella pertenece a usted, a Ryan, y a mí. ¡El no puede venir cerca de ella sin nuestro dice tan¿Bien? Calme y vuelva a casa pronto. Ryan, lo bendice, la cena hecha para nosotros,"

_Chill chick...Don't let him bother you, love. He has no power over you. HE ended the relationship...YOU did NOTHING wrong. Maya is the ours! She belongs to you, Ryan, and me. He can't come near her without our say so! All right? Calm down and come home soon. Ryan, bless him, made dinner for us. _

* * *

_There is more Spanish in this chapter…whoever figures it out gets a prize!!...winner will be revealed next chapter…FYI!!! MAU MO (my friend's name is Maureen and we call her MO but it's spelled MAU) _

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!! xoxo _


End file.
